mitchellfandomcom-20200214-history
Tose (company)
| parent = | homepage = Official website |logo_size = 200px|traded_as = }} Tose Co., Ltd. (株式会社トーセ, Kabushiki-gaisha Tōse) ( ) (also called Tose Software) is a video game development company based in Kyoto, Japan. It is mostly known for developing Nintendo's ''Game & Watch Gallery'' series, various Dragon Ball games, as well as other Nintendo products. Tose has developed or co-developed over 1,000 games since the company's inception in 1979, but is virtually never credited in the games themselves (an exception to this is Game & Watch Gallery 4 and ''The Legendary Starfy'' series, as Tose shares the copyright with Nintendo). "We're always behind the scenes," said Masa Agarida, Vice President of Tose's U.S. division. "Our policy is not to have a vision. Instead, we follow our customers' visions. Most of the time we refuse to put our name on the games, not even staff names." As such, Tose has gained a reputation for being a "ghost developer". History In November 1979, Tose was established at Higashiyama-ku, Kyoto as independent entity from Toa Seiko Co., Ltd. In April 1984 they began to develop video games, a year later educational software. Tose's head office was moved Otokuni-gun, Kyoto Prefecture in May 1986. Event software development began in April 1987. In July 1988, new head office in Yamazaki, Kyoto was completed. Starting in May 1990, Tose began developing software for Game Boy and Super Famicon (Super NES). In August 1999, Tose was listed on the Osaka Securities Exchange 2nd Section and Kyoto Stock Exchange. In October of that year, the Kyoto Head office was opened at Shijo-Karasuma, which integrate the business of head office functions and the Karasuma CG Center. On 27 September 2000, Tose was listed on the Tokyo Stock Exchange 2nd Section.東京証券取引所市場第二部への上場のお知らせ In August 2001, they were listed on the Tokyo Stock Exchange 1st Section and Osaka Securities Exchange 1st Section. On December 18, 2007 Tose announced the leakage of its business information onto the Internet, discovered a day before. The information included 10 pieces of information relating to customer names, development cases, development contents, development fees and reception time.業務情報の漏洩に関するお知らせ On September 1, 2011 Tose announced separating the amusement machine development business from the 2nd game development department (ゲーム事業部開発２部) into a separate amusement machine developer (AM開発部).機構改革および人事異動についてのお知らせ SubsidiariesTOSE Software : Japan > History *Yamazaki Development Center (山崎開発センター): TOSE Co. Ltd.'s head office in Yamazaki, Kyoto (later Yamazaki Development Center) was completed in July 1988. *TOSE SOFTWARE(Hangzhou) CO., LTD. (東星軟件（杭州）有限公司): In 2001-02-23, TOSE Co. Ltd. announced the establishment of a wholly owned TOSE SOFTWARE(Hangzhou) CO., LTD. subsidiary at Hangzhou, China, effective in 2001-03-01, and began operation in 2001-05-18.子会社設立に関するお知らせ *Tokyo office (東京オフィス)/Tokyo Development Center (東京開発センター): In Sep 2002, Tokyo office was established at Shibuya-Ku, Tokyo. *PHONEX COMMUNICATIONS, INC. (株式会社フォネックス・コミュニケーションズ): Established in Oct 2004 in Shibuya, Tokyo. *Sapporo Development Center (札幌開発センター): In 2007-04-05, TOSE Co. Ltd. announced the establishment of Nagoya development centre (札幌開発室) at Sapporo central mobile phone contents developer and computer graphics producer.http://www.tose.co.jp/jp/ir/pdf/20070405_3.pdf *Librica Co.,Ltd. (株式会社リブリカ): In 2008-07-17, TOSE Co. Ltd. announced the establishment of Librica Co.,Ltd. (株式会社リブリカ) in 2008-04-30 as digital comic distributor and operator, with TOSE Co. Ltd. owning 42.86% of the subsidiary as of 2008-07-17.株式会社リブリカの設立とデジタルコミック配信事業について *Nagaokakyo development centre (長岡京開発センター): Established in Nov 2009. *Nishioji Development Center (西大路開発センター): Established in Feb 2010 at Ukyo-Ku, Kyoto. *TOSE PHILIPPINES, INC.: In 2013-07-11, TOSE Co. Ltd. announced the establishment of TOSE PHILIPPINES, INC. at Manila, Republic of Philippines, effective in August 2013, as a development center in order to develop and distribute Japan-brand and original digital content in the Southeast Asia market.フィリピンにおける子会社設立に関するお知らせ In 2013-07-11, TOSE Co. Ltd. announced TOSE PHILIPPINES, INC. was established in 2013-06-11, and began operation in 2013-08-01.トーセ、フィリピン子会社を設立…東南アジア向けのゲームソフトを開発（訂正）フィリピンにおける子会社設立に関するお知らせ Former subsidiaries *Shijo Development Center (四条開発センター): Established in Nov 2004 at Karasuma Shijo. In Mar 2010, Shijo Development Center was dissolved as part of strategical development sites integration. *Omiya Brach Office (大宮分室)/Omiya Development Center (大宮開発センター): In Apr 1988, TOSE Co. Ltd. opened Omiya Brach Office in Shimogyo-ku, Kyoto. In Feb 2010, Omiya Development Center was dissolved. *Nagaokakyo CG Center (長岡京CGセンター): opened in February 1994 at Nagaokakyo, Kyoto Prefecture. In January 1999, its business was transferred to Karasuma CG Center. *Karasuma CG Center (烏丸CGセンター): Established in January 1999. In January 1999, Nagaokakyo CG Center's business was transferred to Karasuma CG Center. In October 1999, Karasuma CG Center's business was transferred to the Kyoto headquarters in Shijoukarasuma, and Karasuma CG Center was dissolved in October 1999. *TOSE OKINAWA CO., LTD. (株式会社トーセ沖縄): Established in Dec 2004 as game software developer. In August 2012, TOSE OKINAWA CO., LTD. was absorbed into the parent company. In 2012-05-29, TOSE Co. Ltd. announced absorbing TOSE OKINAWA CO., LTD. into TOSE Co. Ltd., effective on 2012-08-01.連結子会社の吸収合併(簡易合併・略式合併)に関するお知らせ *Nagoya development centre (名古屋開発センター): In 2007-04-05, TOSE Co. Ltd. announced the establishment of Nagoya development centre (名古屋開発室) at Nakamura district, Nagoya as game software developer and computer graphics producer. Dissolved in February 2010.第33期(自平成23年９月１日 至平成24年８月31日)有価証券報告書 *TOSE Software of America Inc.: Established in May 1991 at Los Angeles, California. In Apr 1993, TOSE Software of America Inc. was dissolved when overseas electronic game market collapsed. *Karasuma CG Center: Opened in Jan 1999 to replace Nagaokakyo CG Center. Dissolved in Oct 1999 following the opening of Kyoto Head office. *T-net Co., Ltd. (株式会社ティーネット): 2000-01-17, TOSE Co. Ltd. announced its acquisition of Japan Data Frontier (有限会社日本データフロンティア). In 2000-01-18, Japan Data Frontier (有限会社日本データフロンティア) became a subsidiary of TOSE Co., Ltd. through capital contribution, with 1120 shares (62.0% stake) ownership. In 2000-01-26, the Japan Data Frontier was renamed to T-net Co., Ltd. ((株)ティーネット), aiming at expanding the planning and development of content for mobile information devices, including the iMode phone.(株)ティーネット(Ｔ－ｎｅｔ)の設立のお知らせ In 2007-04-05, TOSE Co. Ltd. announced transferring the T-NET, INC.'s business to PHONEX COMMUNICATIONS, INC. and dissolution of T-NET, INC., with transfer completed in 2007-05-31, followed by dissolution in 2007-06-08.グループ会社の事業統合に伴う事業譲渡および解散のお知らせ *TOSE Software (Shanghai) co., Ltd. (東星軟件(上海)有限公司): Established in 1993-11-23 in Shanghai, China. In 2013-08-30, TOSE Co. Ltd. announced the dissolution of TOSE Software (Shanghai) co., Ltd., beginning in September 2013.特定子会社の解散及び繰延税金資産の計上に関するお知らせ *TOSE SOFTWARE USA, INC.: Established in Mar 2003 in California as a business headquarters for Europe and America. In June 2013, TOSE SOFTWARE USA, INC. was dissolved due to organizational change. List of games developed by Tose NOTE: Some of these titles are merely believed or assumed to be developed by Tose, due to information compiled by various amateur and professional journalists. Most have not been officially confirmed as Tose-developed products by any of the games' publishers, co-developers, or Tose themselves. Many of the games released by Bandai, Tomy Corporation, Jaleco, Taito, Namco, Tonkin House were developed by Tose. :See also Category:Tose (company) games Arcade *''Vanguard'' (1981) Family Computer/Nintendo Entertainment System *''Pooyan'' (1985) *''Exerion'' (1985) *''Field Combat'' (1985) *''Brist'' (1985) *''Compatile (1985) *''Chubby Cherub'' (1985) *''Ikki'' (1985) *''M.U.S.C.L.E.'' (1985) *''City Connection'' (1986) *''Mississippi Satsujin Jiken'' (1986) *''Mappy-Land'' (1986) *''Choplifter'' (1986) *''Ninja Kid'' (1986) *''The Legend of Kage'' (1986) *''Urusei Yatsura: Lum no Wedding Bell'' (1986) *''Bases Loaded'' (1987) *''Karaoke Studio'' (1987) *''Lupin Sansei: Pandora no Isan'' (1987) *''Uchūsen: Cosmo Carrier'' (1987) *''Goal! (1988) *''Bases Loaded II: Second Season'' (1988) *''Racket Attack'' (1988) *''Demon Sword'' (1988) *''Pinball Quest'' (1989) *''Oishinbo: Kyukyoku no Menu 3bon Syoubu'' (1989) *''Sakigake!! Otokojuku: Shippu Ichi Gou Sei'' (1989) *''Famicom Jump: Hero Retsuden'' (1989) *''Bandai Golf: Challenge Pebble Beach'' (1989) *''Shooting Range'' (1989) *''Dusty Diamond's All-Star Softball'' (1989) *''Terao no Dosukoi Ōzumō'' (1989) *''Short Order / Eggsplode!'' (1989) *''Frankenstein: The Monster Returns'' (1990) *''Akuma-kun: Makai no Wana'' (1990) *''Bases Loaded 3'' (1991) *''Bases Loaded 4'' (1991) *''Golf Grand Slam'' (1991) *''Dragon Ball: Daimaou Fukkatsu'' (1988) *''Toxic Crusaders'' (1992, NES only) *''Legends of the Diamond'' (1992, NES only) *''Rokudenashi Blues'' (1993) *''Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Saiya-jin Zetsumetsu Keikaku'' (1993) *''Battle Rush: Build Up Robot Tournament'' (1993) *''Pro Sport Hockey'' (1993) *''Crayon Shin-Chan: Ora to Poi Poi'' (1993) *''J. League Super Top Players'' (1994) Super Famicom/Super NES *''Super Bases Loaded'' (1991) *''Goal!'' (1992) *''Dig & Spike Volleyball'' (1992) *''Super Professional Baseball II'' (1992) *''Super Play Action Football'' (1992, Super NES only) *''Bazooka Blitzkrieg'' (1992) *''Super Bases Loaded 2'' (1993) *''Super Goal! 2'' (1993) *''Namco Open'' (1993) *''Rokudenashi Blues'' (1994) *''Hana no Keiji: Kumo no Kanata ni'' (1994) *''Takeda Nobuhiro no Super League Soccer'' (1994) *''Super Bases Loaded 3'' (1994) *''Tetris 2'' (1994) *''Natsuki Crisis Battle'' (1995) *''Sterling Sharpe: End 2 End'' (1995, Super NES only) *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu '' (1992) *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Butouden'' (1993) *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Butouden 2 '' (1993) *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Butouden 3 '' (1994) *''Pro Sport Hockey'' (1994) *''Dragon Ball Z: Chou Gokuu Den: Kakusei-hen'' (1995) *''Dragon Ball Z: Chou Gokuu Den: Totsugeki-hen '' (1995) *''Dragon Ball Z: Hyper Dimension'' (1996) Game Boy *''Boxing'' (1990) *''Karakuri Kengou Den Musashi Lord'' (1991) *''Soccer'' (1991) *''Takeda Nobuhiro no Ace Striker'' (1994) *''Sports Collection'' (1996) Game Boy Color *''Dragon Warrior Monsters'' (1998) *''Metal Gear: Ghost Babel'' (2000) *''Winnie the Pooh: Adventures in the 100 Acre Wood'' (2000) *''Dragon Warrior Monsters 2'' (2001) Game Boy Advance *''Shrek: Hassle at the Castle'' (2002) *''Dragon Quest Monsters: Caravan Heart'' (2003) *''Slime MoriMori Dragon Quest: Shōgeki no Shippo Dan'' (2003) *''The Nightmare Before Christmas: The Pumpkin King'' (2005) PlayStation *''Thousand Arms'' (1998) *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' (1998) *''Resident Evil Survivor'' (2000) PlayStation 2 *''The King of Route 66'' (co-developed with Sega-AM2, 2003) Playstation 3 *''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII'' (co-developed with Square-Enix and tri-Ace, 2013) PlayStation Portable *''Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth'' (2006) *''Ultimate Ghosts'n Goblins'' (2006) *''Star Ocean: First Departure'' (2007) Nintendo DS *''Dragon Quest Heroes: Rocket Slime'' (2005) *''Sega Casino'' (2005) *''Super Princess Peach'' (2005) *''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' (2006) *''Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker'' (2006) *''Crash: Mind Over Mutant'' (2008) *''Naruto: Path of the Ninja 2'' (2008) *''WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2009'' (2008) *''WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2010'' (2009) *''Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2'' (2010) *''Planes (2013) Nintendo 3DS *''Resident Evil: The Mercenaries 3D'' (2011) *''Resident Evil: Revelations'' (2012) *''Dragon Quest Monsters: Terry's Wonderland 3D'' (2012) *''Planes'' (2013) Mitchell games developed by Tose The are games distributed by Nickelodeon Interactive Games, published by THQ (Now by THQ Nordic) that were developed by Tose for Game Boy to 3DS. Tose has ported a few classic Mitchell Van Morgan games in their 10th anniversary versions for the Nintendo Handheld Console Systems (Which is Game Boy Color, Game Boy Advance, Nintendo DS and Nintendo 3DS) and sends them to the PlayStation Portable as an Sony Interactive Entertainment, LLC port right after debuting one Mitchell Van Morgan spin-off game Carolyn Ashley Taylor on the DS and PSP consoles. Game Boy *''Mitchell Van Morgan'' (1998) Game Boy Color *''Mitchell Van Morgan'' (1998) *''Mitchell Van Morgan 2'' (1999) *''Mitchell Van Morgan 3'' (2000) *''Mitchell Van Morgan 4'' (2001) *''Mitchell Van Morgan 5'' (2001) Game Boy Advance *''Mitchell Van Morgan 6'' (2002) *''Mitchell Van Morgan: Mitchell 4 pak on GBA'' (2004) *''Mitchell Van Morgan 7'' (2005) Nintendo DS *''Carolyn Ashley Taylor'' (2006) *''Mitchell Van Morgan 8'' (2006) Nintendo 3DS *''Mitchell Van Morgan 9'' (2010) *''Mitchell Van Morgan's 15th Anniversary'' (2013) *''Mitchell Van Morgan 10'' (2016) *''The Mitchell Collection'' (2017) PlayStation Portable *''Carolyn Ashley Taylor'' (2006) *''Mitchell Van Morgan'' (2008, PSP port) *''Mitchell Van Morgan 2'' (2009, PSP port) *''Mitchell Van Morgan 3'' (2010, PSP port) *''Mitchell Van Morgan 4'' (2011, PSP port) *''Mitchell Van Morgan 5'' (2012, PSP port) PlayStation Vita *''Mitchell Van Morgan's 15th Anniversary'' (2014) *''The Mitchell Collection'' (2017) List of games published by Nintendo These are games published by Nintendo that were developed by Tose. Family Computer/Nintendo Entertainment System *''Popeye no Eigo Asobi'' (1983) *''Donkey Kong Jr. Math'' (1983) *''Famicom Tantei Club Part II: Ushiro ni Tatsu Shōjo'' (1989, Famicom Disk System) *''Short Order / Eggsplode!'' (1989, NES only) *''NES Play Action Football'' (1990, NES only) Game Boy *''Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters'' (1991) *''Tetris 2'' (1993, Game Boy port) *''Kirby's Block Ball'' (1995) *''Arcade Classics'' 3 (Nintendo, 1995) *''Game & Watch Gallery'' (1997) Game Boy Color *''Game & Watch Gallery 2'' (1998) *''Game & Watch Gallery 3'' (1999) Virtual Boy *''Mario's Tennis'' (1995) Game Boy Advance *''Densetsu no Stafy'' (2002)任天堂より発売のゲームボーイ アドバンス用ソフト「伝説のスタフィー」は、任天堂とトーセが共同開発いたしました。 *''Game & Watch Gallery 4'' (2002) *''Densetsu no Stafy 2'' (2003) *''Densetsu no Stafy 3'' (2004) Nintendo DS *''Super Princess Peach'' (2005) *''Densetsu no Stafy 4'' (2006) *''The Legendary Starfy'' (2008) Games ported by Tose Tose has ported a few games, including Square and Enix games for the Nintendo Entertainment System and Super NES. *''Chrono Trigger'' (PlayStation, Nintendo DS) *''Final Fantasy Origins'' and Final Fantasy I & II: Dawn of Souls (ports of Final Fantasy I & II for the PlayStation and Game Boy Advance, respectively) *''Final Fantasy IV'' (PlayStation, Game Boy Advance) *''Final Fantasy V'' (PlayStation, Game Boy Advance) *''Final Fantasy VI'' (PlayStation, Game Boy Advance) *''Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth'' (PlayStation Portable) *''Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of the Lions'' (PlayStation Portable) *''Star Ocean: First Departure'' (PlayStation Portable) *''Star Ocean: Second Evolution'' (PlayStation Portable) *''Resident Evil Revelations HD'' (Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 3, Wii U, Xbox 360) *''Okami (Nintendo Wii, co-developed with Ready At Dawn) *''2002 FIFA World Cup'' (Nintendo GameCube, co-developed with EA Canada, Acclaim Studios Manchester, and Intelligent Games) See also *Namco Museum *Suzak *8ing *Nd Cube *Paon *Dimps *Good-Feel References External links * *Tose SoftWare (Hangzhou) *Phonex Communications *Librica *Tose Software U.S. *Tose Okinawa *T-net *List of Tose games at GameFAQs *Tose entry at MobyGames *"Tose: Gaming's Dirty Little Secret" at 1UP.com Category:Amusement companies of Japan Category:Companies based in Kyoto Prefecture Category:Companies listed on the Tokyo Stock Exchange Category:Video game companies of Japan Category:Video game development companies Category:1979 establishments in Japan Category:Video game companies established in 1979